Collider (website)
Collider is an entertainment website and YouTube channel founded by Steve Weintraub in July 2005 and February 2007 and still run by him. In 2012, Weintraub was nominated for a Press Award by the International Cinematographers Guild for his work at Collider.com. It was purchased in January 2015 by Complex and later sold to former head of video Marc Fernandez in February 2018. Collider focuses on entertainment news, analysis, and commentary, along with original features. The website primarily covers film and television news, with complementary film and television reviews and editorials providing original and unique voices from staff writers and freelancers. Collider.com's staff of writers includes Deputy Editor Adam Chitwood, Senior Editor Matt Goldberg (Film), Senior Editor Allison Keene (TV), Editor Haleigh Foutch (Horror), Editor Dave Trumbore (Animation), Weekend Editor Chris Cabin, Staff Writer Christina Radish, Collider News Director Jeff Sneider, and Social Media Manager Dorian Parks. Current contributors include Evan Valentine, Kayti Burt, Carla Day, Vinnie Mancuso, Nick Romano, Craig Byrne, Tommy Cook, and Emma Fraser. Past staff writers included Jason Barr, Brendan Bettinger, Brian Formo, Aubrey Page, Nicole Pedersen and Josh Macuga. , Collider's YouTube channel had 502,000 subscribers and over 419,000,000 cumulative views. Extensions of the channel include Movie Talk, Movie Trivia Schmoedown, Heroes, Jedi Council, Behind the Scenes & Bloopers, and Collider News. Collider's staff includes Kristian Harloff, Mark Ellis, Dennis Tzeng, John Rocha, Perri Nemiroff, Ashley Mova, Sinead De Vries, Natasha Martinez, Wendy Lee, Clarke Wolfe, Josh Macuga, Mark Reilly, Ken Napzok, Robert Meyer Burnett, Amy Dallen, Grace Hancock, Halleta Alemu, Jay Washington, Dorian Parks, Jeff Sneider and Scott Mantz. Past notable staff includes John Campea, David Griffin, Sasha Perl-Raver, Jeremy Jahns and Jon Schnepp. The channel had also branched out and produced content for other outlets, such as Awesometacular with Jeremy Jahns for go90. Extensions of the main YouTube channel include Collider Podcasts, Collider Games, Collider Quick, Collider Sports and Pro Wrestling Sheet.https://www.youtube.com/user/ColliderVideos/channels The website and channel has also expanded into producing podcasts for PodcastOne.https://www.podcastone.com/network/Collider Videos ''Movie Talk'' Daily, the crew will share their perspective on the film industry, which will include film reviews and industry news. Each episode is approximately an hour in length. A segment called "Buy or Sell" (later renamed "Agree or Disagree") happens daily where the panel will discuss whether they see certain topics or announcements as favorable or unfavorable. Each episode will typically end with questions from the "mailbag" sent to collidervideo@gmail.com and from live tweets to the channel #Collidervideo. The "Agree or Disagree" segment was later pulled entirely from the show. Previously airing at 9:00 AM, the show moved to a 4:00 PM timeslot in July 2018. ]] ''Heroes'' Heroes follows a similar format to Movie Talk, except the coverage is strictly on comic book film news. It was hosted by Jon Schnepp, whom after his passing, was succeeded by Amy Dallen and Coy Jandreau. Episodes revolve around the Marvel Cinematic Universe and DC Extended Universe. The show also talks about comics-based TV series such as Arrow and The Flash on The CW or the MCU on Netflix. ''Nightmares'' Nightmares follows the same format as Movie Talk and Heroes to a horror-focused show. Hosted by Clarke Wolfe, it follows news on horror films and television. Regular co-hosts include Mark Reilly, Perri Nemiroff and Jon Schnepp. It was reduced from a weekly show to monthly installments in 2017 due to decreased viewership, and later was put on indefinite hiatus. ''Movie Trivia Schmoedown'' Introduced in March 2016 as a soft reboot of the 2014/2015 version previously hosted on the Schmoes Know YouTube channel (an extension of the Collider channel) the Movie Trivia Schmoedown is a game show hosted by Kristian Harloff and Mark Ellis where famous Collider or other YouTube cinema-related personalities engage in a film trivia competition. The show has a heavy professional wrestling influence in terms of storylines and gimmicks, although the competition itself is legitimate. There are currently four divisions: the singles, teams, InnerGeekdom (DC, DC Extended Universe, Harry Potter, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Wars, The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings questions only) and Star Wars-only. Despite being a soft reboot of the original version, all of the match results of the 2014/2015 version still stand as canon. } | Above the Line "The Inglorious One" Samm Levine "The Godfather" Drew McWeeny The Patriots "The Insneider" Jeff Sneider "Little Evil" JTE Top 10 "The Outlaw" John Rocha "Mighty" Matt Knost The Schmoes "The Commissioner" Kristian Harloff Mark "Baby Carrots" Ellis |- | InnerGeekdom | Jason "Justice" Inman | 4–1 (2KO) | Hector "The Nightmare" Navarro "The Captain" Robert Meyer Burnett |- | Star Wars | Alex "The Demon" Damon | 2–1 (1KO) | Sam "The Warrior" Witwer "The Pitboss" Ken Napzok |- |} As of 2017, the traditional format sees the opponents engage in a three-round match: * in the first round, they have to write down on a white board the answers to eight questions of different categories, getting a point for every correct answer (with the possibility of a bonus ninth question should they get all eight correct); * in the second round, they spin a wheel which will randomly land on a single category (they may spin a second time should they feel that the category isn't a strong one for them). They will then answer up to four (or six, if teams) questions in that category, receiving two points for a correct answer, and the added option of multiple choice which cuts down a correct answer to only one point, as well as the looming risk of a competitor stealing point(s); * the third round sees the choosing of three numbers from 1–25 at random, all of them containing a category that they have to answer a question from, with each being worth two, three and five points respectively. Championship matches feature two extra rounds: * the waging round, where the competitors can wage from zero up to three of their earned points at that time, and answer a question from another wheel-spun category, getting an additional amount of points (the amount being the same number they waged) if they get it correct, and losing those same points if they fail; * the speed round, in which the competitors must hit the buzzer before their opponent and answer the given question correctly within two seconds, also with the added risk of losing a point if they answer incorrectly. The contestant(s) that has the most accumulated points at the end of the final round wins. If the scores are level at this point, there is a Sudden Death round, in which all competitors are asked the same questions and must answer on their white boards with a point being awarded for each correct answer. Whoever leads first wins. If there is more than a ten-point lead before the final round the leader will win by "knockout". If the competitor does make it to the final round but cannot correctly answer enough of the three questions to catch up to their opponent, they lose by "TKO". There is a challenge rule, where the competitor can challenge a decision made by the judges. There is also the "JTE rule", the name given to the rule that stipulates that the competitor(s) may ask for a given question to be repeated up to three times per match. Specialty matches: * Triple Threat, Fatal 4-Way and Fatal 5-Way: structured the same way as regular matches, but adapted for the number of participants involved (i.e.: in a Triple Threat, each of the three competitors spins the wheel in the second round, and steal opportunities are available for both opponents through white board writing instead of just spoken) (also: the number of questions asked to a given competitor in Round 2 drops from four to three). The first of this format was the Innergeekdom Fatal 5-Way title match at the 2016 Schmoedown Spectacular; * Elimination match: multiple participants are tested in a game of survival, as they have to avoid being the contestant with the least amount of accumulated points after a round of questions is asked, or they are eliminated (and there are eliminations every round). This is usually applicable to the InnerGeekdom division Fatal 5-Way matches, as well as the Free 4 All; * Free 4 All: an annual event based on WWE's Royal Rumble match, where five of 35 players start at the table, and as some get eliminated through the elimination process, others - in random order - enter in their spots. The winner of the Free 4 All gets a title shot of any kind anytime they desire; * Retirement match: The loser of this match has to retire from the Schmoedown, either for a period of time or permanently. The first example was Josh Macuga vs. Finstock, however Tom Dagnino (A.K.A. Finstock) managed to escape retirement through a loop-hole; * Loser Breaks Up match: This is similar to the Retirement match, but exclusive for the teams division, where the losing team has to permanently break up. The first example was Wangers vs. Reel Rejects; * Iron Man match: a 30-minute non-stop marathon of trivia questions being asked, with the winner being the one with the most answered questions by the end of the time limit. The 1st one of its kind will be Ken Napzok vs. Sam Witwer at the Schmoedown Spectacular II. The Schmoedown has four annual big events: * Free 4 All, in the spring; * Collider Collision, a SummerSlam-inspired supercard that takes place in the summer; * Ultimate Schmoedown, a bracket-style tournament to declare the next #1 contender to the singles (and/or team) title(s), during late summer–fall; * Schmoedown Spectacular, the WrestleMania-based biggest supercard of the year, which hits on Christmas season. ''Collider News'' Hosted by various members, these videos are typically short segments ranging from one to two minutes in length. These short videos discuss upcoming movies, new trailer drops, celebrity controversy, or filming and production issues on set. These short pieces are uploaded shortly after breaking news. Each short ends as the host asks the viewers their opinion on the story and encourages fans to post comments for further discussion on the next episode of the Movie Talk panels. ''Collider Crash Course'' Collider Crash Course videos cover a variety of topics that are designed to enlighten viewers. The segments vary in length and are hosted by an alternating group of staff. ''Collider Behind the Scenes & Bloopers'' Collider Behind the Scenes & Bloopers videos, which feature Perri Nemiroff hosting, offer viewers a look behind the scenes of the other shows, as well as interviewing staff on a variety of topics. ''Comic Book Shopping'' Hosted by Jon Schnepp, these videos showcase celebrities and comic book writers shopping for and discussing comics and graphic novels. ''1x1 with Kristian Harloff'' Hosted by Kristian Harloff, the videos show hour-long interviews with celebrity guests. ''For Your Consideration'' Introduced in 2018, this series offers commentary, discussion and coverage of the upcoming major awards season, including potential Academy Awards contenders, TIFF coverage of buzzed-about films, etc. The series is hosted primarily by Perri Nemiroff and Jeff Sneider, with Scott Mantz and Steve Weintraub providing additional opinions. References External links * * Category:Internet properties established in 2005 Category:American news websites Category:Film review websites